Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of vehicle lamp, and in particular to a light source assembly for a vehicle lamp, a method for producing a light source assembly and a signal lamp for an automobile vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A light source is a necessary component in various lighting apparatuses and/or optical indicators, for supplying light for lighting and/or optical indication. In a vehicle lamp for an automobile vehicle, the light source is significant for the design of the vehicle lamp. In particular, applications of light emitting components with low energy consumption and high luminance (such as light emitting diodes) in recent years give more rigorous requirements on the design of the light source. The design of the light source not only needs to satisfy the requirements on luminance, but also needs to satisfy the requirements on design of the heat dissipation and structures. In the prior art, the light emitting diodes are often carried on a printed circuit board with a sophisticated structure, thus the production of the light source component becomes complicated and its structure becomes limited.
A signal lamp for an automobile vehicle is a crucial device for ensuring the automobile vehicle to travel in conformity with traffic regulations. As semiconductor light emitting technology develops continuously, more and more light emitting components with low energy consumption and high luminance (such as light emitting diodes) are applied in the signal lamp for an automobile vehicle. In the conventional signal lamp for an automobile vehicle, the light emitting diodes are provided on a special printed circuit board and a heat sink with a high volume may often be needed, which causes complicated production and assembly.